


break this only if...

by Rinniebee



Series: Be That As It May [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, F/M, Partying, Unresolved Sexual Tension, drunk hipster jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinniebee/pseuds/Rinniebee
Summary: The apartment went silent just after Rory’s scream pierced the air, all of the guests eyes on Jess as he stood there in triumph, a shit-eating and oh-so-proud grin in place. Rory looked at Chris and Matt in disbelief once she’d calmed down a bit, chest heaving and limbs relaxing after her immediate recoil from the table.“Yeah,” Chris said to her, voice dry as his brown eyes glanced over all the broken glass on the table. “That’s his fucking bit.”Matt sighed, suddenly looking somber. “I’ll go get the broom. No one touch anything, I’ve got it. No need to hurt yourselves.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of another AU Lit Universe I'm working on. This just came to me after reading a post on tumblr about the boys in the revival, and Jess has this bit where he breaks a jar full of penny's because he doesn't believe in banks. I had to write something for it because it was hilarious, but shout out to 'thefremeny' on tumblr for that incredible post because it still makes me laugh 'til this damn day.
> 
> Anyway!!! Look out for more featuring this AU in the upcoming days. It'll be updated in tandem with my other Lit series.

“What is this exactly?” Rory asked, picking up a mason jar filled with pennies, dimes, nickels and quarters she’d found hidden under the kitchen sink. Her brows stitched together in confusion. “A piggy bank?”

“Oh noooo,” Matt groaned. He dragged his hands down his face dramatically and twisted in his chair at the desk set up in the living room to look back at his other out-of-sight roommate. “Chris, she found _it!_ ”

“No!” Chris called back, but he stayed wherever he was (either his bedroom or bathroom). “Tell her to put it back where she found it and walk away slowly!”

Matt turned back to her, green eyes serious and mouth pressed into a frown. “You heard the man—put it back and walk away slowly.”

Rory blinked at him then glanced down at the jar in her hand. “I… Okay?” She moved to put it back under the cabinet, but noticed a few strokes of black ink on the bottom. Rory twisted the jar upside down, change jingling, to get a better look at what was written.

BREAK THIS ONLY IF THE GOVERNMENT HAS SUCCEEDED.

It was in Jess’ script; she knew that writing anywhere.

“What does this mean?” She asked Matt, holding it back up for him to see.

“Rory, no—“

The door to the apartment opened to reveal Jess just then. “Hey, is that my jar?” he asked, his hands full with fast food bags and a drink tray. “I knew I didn’t lose it!”

“ _Fuuuuuck!_ ”

“What’s happening?!” Chris demanded, storming out from his bedroom. He stopped once he caught sight of Rory holding the jar where Jess could see it. “Oh, no. _No!_ ”

“Yep… He found it,” Matt said, sounding defeated as Jess put the food down on the table, but then he added, “Well, technically Rory found it.”

Rory glanced between the three of them, confused as to what she was witnessing. She turned to face Jess and said, “I never took you to be the type to have a piggy bank.”

“It’s not a piggy bank,” Jess said, plucking the jar out from her grasp and putting it onto the kitchen table in the very center.

“Then what is it?”

“It’s his _bit_ ,” Chris said almost sounding venomous.

“His bit?” Rory smiled at Jess then, warm and bright in her amusement. “You have a bit? I wanna see your bit!”

“No!” Matt practically screamed. Rory turned to look at him, the question why not? written all over her face. “It’s a horrible bit,” he answered. “Awful! The _WORST.”_

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Rory said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes a bit. Jess was never exactly one for being over dramatic. “It’s just a magic trick or something, right? Like when we were kids?”

“I wish,” Chris muttered.

“Jess did magic?” Matt asked, face screwed up in cross between mock disgust and genuine curiosity.

“It was _slight of hand,_ ” Jess said, glaring at all three of them, but Rory just beamed right back, unfazed by his typical grumpiness. “Anyway, I can show you the bit.”

Chris shook his head. “Please don’t. I’ll _pay_ you not to show her the bit.”

“Why do you guys hate my bit so much? It’s a great bit!”

“It is not,” Chris disagreed easily. “I’m with Matt, it’s awful.”

Rory grabbed Jess by the arm, careful not to grab his hand. “I want to see the bit,” she reaffirmed and Jess grinned down at her.

“If you show her the bit, you’re cleaning it up!”

That alone was enough to make Jess pause, and Rory peered up at him, her head cocked to the side.

“Not tonight,” he said, moving away from her touch. “But soon, I promise.”

Rory pouted, but tried not to act too childish. “Fine, fine. But you owe it to me eventually, Mister.”

 

* * *

 

“We should play a drinking game,” Matt offered on a Friday night, a sloppy, drunk grin on his face. “I want to play a drinking game!”

Jess’ apartment was filled with a small amount of faces—Rory, Chris, Matt, Austin, Jenn, Val, and a few other people that Rory didn’t know so well. Jess and his closest friends were sitting around the kitchen table like their own little clique, and Rory was more than grateful to be included. Her chair was close to Jess’, their knees turned toward each other, almost touching, but Rory tried not to think on it too hard.

“Fubar?” She suggested when no one else said anything. It’d been one of her favourites to play from her time as Logan Huntzberger’s girlfriend.

“Never played it,” Jess said easily, sipping on his beer.

Austin laughed, snapping his fingers before wagging his index high in the air. “I’ve played that once! Shit’s real fun.”

“What are we talking about?” Val asked, appearing behind Jess and snaking her arms around his neck from behind.

“Drinking games,” Jenn answered. “Matt wants to play one and Rory suggested Fubar.”

“I’ve never played it,” Val said, moving to sit on Jess’ lap. Rory tried not to let her gaze linger on them for too long, scared of letting the green-eyed monster she’d choked down in her two months here claw its way back up to her chest.

“Basically,” Rory started, looking around at all her friends except Jess and Val, “you shuffle a deck of cards, scatter them in a pile in the middle of the table and each player takes _one_ card each, flip it over and follow the rules for each card.

“If you get an ace you take a drink, if you get two that’s two drinks, three is three drinks. Four is questions, you pick a person of choice and you ask them a question, they respond with a question of their own and it keeps going until one of you laughs or screws up. Loser takes a drink. Stuff like that! I’ll have the rules on my phone so we can keep it organized.”

Val had perked up while Rory was explaining, her big brown eyes shining with excitement. “That sounds fun! You have cards, right?” She poked Jess’ chest and he grabbed her finger to make her stop.

“Yeah. I’ll grab them. Move,” He shook her lightly, needling at her thighs for her to get off his lap.

Val took Jess’ seat the moment he was gone and only looked up at him with innocent eyes when he came back, cards in hand. Rory smiled, tight lipped as she slipped over onto the edge of her chair and patted for him to share with her when Val made it clear she wasn’t moving. Jess took her offer and they sat pressed together, thigh to thigh.

“Okay, let the game begin!” Matt announced happily once the cards were all arranged in a circle around Jess’ mason jar of change.

“Everyone take one card each,” Rory said, brushing against Jess in her reach to grab her own; she ignored the goosebumps forming on her arms.

They started off with Matt, who’d pulled a Seven of Hearts.

“Seven means you’re the Thumbmaster, so put your thumb down on the edge of the table whenever you want during the game and the last person to put their thumb down amongst us takes a drink. You do this as many times as you want until someone else pulls a seven.”

Val, who was already pretty tipsy to begin with, kept losing the Thumbmaster battles and being forced to take a drink multiple times throughout the game. She was a giggly and affectionate drunk, running her hands through Jess’ hair and down his shoulders and forearms, her eyes hazy with sexual desire. Rory tried not to look, but Jenn thought it was funny.

“Guess we know whose getting laid tonight, huh?” She teased, and Chris, Matt, and Austin all laughed while Jess rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Val’s wandering hands away.

Finally, it came to being Rory’s turn, but she’d picked a Two of Clubs and simply took two easy sips of her drink. After her came Jess, and he flipped over a Six of Spades.

“What does that mean?” He asked, his face dangerously close to Rory’s.

His brown eyes were dark with intoxication and something else she’d seen when they’d been eighteen and reckless. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, but she shook herself out of her drunk fog and pulled up the rules on her phone.

“It’s _I never_ ,” she told him. “So, say something you’ve never done and everyone else who has will take a drink.”

Jess nodded in understanding. “Okay.” He took his time to think before he said, “Never have I ever owned a cheque book.”

Everyone at the table, including Rory, took a sip of their drink.

“You’re such a hipster, Jess,” Val giggled, leaning off her chair to nuzzle him.“I still don’t understand how you’ve never owned a cheque book.”

He shrugged, smirking as he left his drink alone. “I don’t really believe in banks.”

“Oh god,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “Here it comes.”

“We were doing so well,” Matt whined.

Rory knew it was stupid, but she took the bait. “How can you not believe in banks?”

“Rory, no!” Matt cried, and Jess lips cracked into a sloppy, drunk grin.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jess said, leaning into her, nudging her shoulder with his.

“Yes,” Rory whispered, trying to keep her eyes on his and not look at his lips. “I would.”

“Well, I’m no Banksy, but,” he got up from his seat and Matt and Chris both groaned as Austin, Jenn and Val cheered in delight. When he came back there was a hammer in his hand and Rory’s eyes widened in alarm. “I really, really,” he pulled the hammer up and over his head, “hate the system!” He finished, slamming the hammer into the mason jar so hard it shattered and the all the silver and copper change went flying off the table and clattering to the ground.

The apartment went silent just after Rory’s scream pierced the air, all of the guests eyes on Jess as he stood there in triumph, a shit-eating and oh-so-proud grin in place. Rory looked at Chris and Matt in disbelief once she’d calmed down a bit, chest heaving and limbs relaxing after her immediate recoil from the table.

“Yeah,” Chris said to her, voice dry as his brown eyes glanced over all the broken glass on the table. “ _That’s_ his fucking bit.”

Matt sighed, suddenly looking somber. “I’ll go get the broom. No one touch anything, I’ve got it. No need to hurt yourselves.”

“Hey, it’s a _great_ bit! A total crowd pleaser,” Jess called after him, taking his seat back on half of Rory’s chair. He threw his arm around her shoulder, hammer still clutched in his grasp.

“Please,” Rory begged him, shaking her head as she pried the hammer from his fingers to she lay it on the table, “never do that again.”

“You didn’t like it?” Jess asked with a pout that he only did for her when drunk. “But I went extra hard just for you.”

Rory blushed at the implication behind his words. If her mother were here, that’d have earned one of her most immature and giggly _dirty’_ s. “You could’ve hurt yourself,” Rory said, willing herself to be the mature one, “but, I _do_ appreciate that you did it for me.”

“I do a lot of things for you,” he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her skin. She shivered and stood up so quickly that Jess almost toppled over. She steadied him with her hands and gave him a reassuring smile when he looked up at her slightly hurt and confused.

“I’m going to help Matt clean up your mess.”

“I’ll help too,” Jess said, moving to stand, but Rory forced him back down.

“No, you sit. You are clearly _very_ drunk.”

“I’m not _that_ drunk. Not drunk enough to not know what I’m doing or saying.”

Rory blushed again under the intensity of his gaze. “No. Stay here,” she demanded. “I’m going to bring you water and then we’re going to bed.”

“Both of us? Together?” He asked, eyebrows raised in sexual innuendo. Jenn snickered to the right of her and mumbled something about being wrong about who would be fucking who tonight and Rory shot her a quick glare.

“We share a room, so yes, together I suppose.”

He relaxed then, nodding. “Okay.” He turned back to the others once with a curious look. “So, whose turn was it?”


End file.
